


Sunshine.

by TheFallingJOKER



Category: Naruto
Genre: If you squint maybe?, Maybe you should squint., Not really sure it there is a pairing..., Read this whole thing squinting., You little squinters!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallingJOKER/pseuds/TheFallingJOKER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Sun is leaving, his Sun is leaving. Why must it go?</p><p> </p><p>Short drabble written at end of Gaara arc when the two are parting. Short, but kinda sweet. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine.

 

 

Perhaps life would get better.

Perhaps, now, with this glittering new road, all gold and sunshine, he could find a better future for himself. He could wander and get lost in a new realm, knowing that he would never walk alone again. The Sun shone down on him now, lighting the darkness, banishing pain, misery, solitude. His Sun, his beautiful, gorgeous sun was here, it wouldn't fade - its light was eternal.

But why... why did his sun have to go? Why couldn't it stay, just for a little while longer? Did that flaming chariot really have to to go, did the Master have to push his steads in that other direction so soon?

Red and gold - they were fire, they were burning passion, alight and glorious no matter what darkness held their hearts! How could the sun want to waste its rays away from him - on a bloodied, soiled moon, trapped in ink black and starless skies?!

He belonged HERE. He should stay HERE.

But... He wouldn't stop this journey, he couldn't stop the Sun from having its way, from basking in its freedom...

His Sun was leaving. His Sun was LEAVING.

He wanted to cry. Honestly, he did. He wanted to weep a thousand tears, he wanted to form salt rivers, he wanted a wandering fool to taste his bitterness and feel his pain, his suffering, his INSANITY.

He wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh till his throat wept crimson tears of joy, till his body was a quivering mess of senseless happiness, and hope, oh-so much hope.  His Sun had saved him - done the impossible, brought him from the clutches of oblivion, away from an endless emptiness and smiling shinigamis. He was alive, his heart was beating to the rhythm of life and new chances, to the rhythm of him, of his beloved Sun.

He wanted nothing more than to cut that dancing, singing, rejoicing organ out, place it on a silver plate and hand it to his reason for, well, everything. He wanted to say 'Take it. It's yours and yours alone. Take it, take it.'

But his Sun wouldn't take such a meager gift, such a weak excuse for an offering to a God.

His sun was pure and light, a ball of relentless energy, all orange and yellow, with a crystal blue gaze that dared you to not stand with him, to not... To not want to walk to the ends of the Earth with him. Becuase who wouldn't want to do that? Walk hand in hand with the Sun.

But his Sun was leaving, his Sun was leaving.

"So, er, I don't really do goodbyes-" The Sun stuttered, his cheeks round and rosy.

And the servent didn't need to say anything to his Master, becuase his Master, his Sun would know, that words were useless compared to the raw feeling of understanding; of happiness, of grattitude and, above all, the feeling of love that resonated in the air like a pristine church bell.

And as sand held a tanned hand, the servent offered not his heart, but something so close to it, the Sun felt his breath hitch.

A smile.

Simple, clean, beautiful and as rare as a preacious stone, if not more rare. It was exscuisite beauty captured in the movement of two thin lips.

His Sun was leaving, his Sun was leaving.

But the servent knew, no matter how far his Sun wandered, its light would not fade, its rays would stay here, forever casting his body to perpetual twilight. And that was how it would stay - for now.  His sun was leaving, but it was not gone.

Perhaps life would get better, after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, just a little drabble kinda thing that came to me when I was listening to the lovely and absolutely charming, "The Hypnotist's Son" by Emmy The Great. I'm not even sure where it came from really, I don't think the song reflects the chapter too much, but I'd advice you listen to the song since it's just so awfully pretty.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my ramblings :)
> 
> -Courtz


End file.
